


Bucking the Trend

by shadowjack12345



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Prompt: Stuffed Chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjack12345/pseuds/shadowjack12345
Summary: Something written from a prompt: stuffed chicken.Raven picks up the pieces after Malchior, literally and otherwise.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Bucking the Trend

Raven's room was a mess.

The escape and subsequent re-imprisonment of the dragon, Malchior, had been volatile and explosive. Many of her possessions were scattered, damaged or outright destroyed. The sorceress herself had, for a time, found refuge in play with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Now she stood in the ruins of her room, she felt the despair creeping back in. This had been her space. Her refuge. Now it was gone. With a sigh, she moved among the debris, wondering where to start the cleanup. The others had offered to help but she had politely decline: there had been enough intrusion today already. As she knelt next to a pile of scorched books, there was a knock at the door. Too weary for anger, Raven moved to the door and opened it. There he was again: Beast Boy. She recalled his words earlier and felt her misery shrink a little. Just knowing he was there for her made more difference than she ever expected. Now he stood with a nervous smile.

"Uh... hey, Rae. I know you said you didn't want any help but I, uh... I thought you might change your mind once you had another look at it," he said, gesturing toward her room. Raven turned back and scanned the chaos. Perhaps she had been hasty to refuse assistance. She faced him again and he caught his breath: her eyes held the same look they had earlier, of desperation mixed with gratitude. Under those sad eyes, Raven bravely smiled a tiny smile and opened her door to allow Beast Boy inside. He stepped in carefully, anxious not to cause any more damage. Raven pointed to one side of the room.

"You take that side. I'll start over here," she said, immediately setting about her work. Beast Boy did the same. They began stacking things in the middle of the floor: piles of clothes, piles of books, piles of various broken trinkets and piles of things burned beyond recognition. Throughout, Beast Boy chattered. Not in his usual, whining, slightly abrasive fashion - the quiet of Raven's room made him lower his voice. He merely nattered about everyday things: Cyborg's unnatural love of his car, Starfire's unnatural love of mustard, Robin's unnatural love of hair gel... that sort of thing. Raven didn't interrupt. For now, it felt nice to have that constant reminder that she wasn't alone. She carried on, unwittingly sporting that tiny smile as he rambled. She raised an eyebrow when his chatter suddenly stopped, quickly replaced by a burst of amazed laughter. She turned to see what had amused him, paranoid he'd stumbled across an item of her underwear or some such. No... it was far, far worse.

"I had no idea you still had this, Rae!" he exclaimed. Beast Boy held the giant stuffed chicken above his head, a little singed but otherwise unharmed. Raven groaned and stood, walking over to him. She took the chicken from his hands, blushing a little.

"Give me that! I had forgotten I had it. I should have thrown it away years ago," she said. Beast Boy, an expert in Raven-speak, concluded she was talking nonsense.

"But we left it at the fair. That means you went back for it, right?" he asked. Raven quailed under his knowing gaze, blushing again. Beast Boy felt a little guilty for putting her on the spot and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. Raven watched him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer, searching the myriad of pouches and pockets until he found what he wanted. He held up a square of red paper.

"See this? This is my ticket to the fair from the same visit." He resumed searching, pulling out a blurry polaroid. "And this is a picture of our day in the park. I met a fan and got him to take a snap of us all... well me mostly. Everyone else is in the background." Raven examined the photo - there she was, under the tree with a book while everyone else played and ate. Beast Boy revealed another keepsake. "This is my copy of the team photo we took. I always have it on me," he said, more quietly.

"Why" Raven asked in a whisper. He smiled at her.

"I still remember what is was like to be alone, Rae. To have nothing. That's why I came to help you. I know you didn't have a lot growing up either. That makes it all the more hurtful when someone takes what you do have away from you. So I keep some pictures with me, so I remember there are some things that _nobody_ can take from me." Raven stared at him in wonder. She needed to hear him say it.

"L-like what?" He smiled again.

"Memories. Good times. Friends. Family..." he suddenly grew nervous and stared deeply into Raven's eyes. "Feelings." Raven's blush intensified. There was no mistaking the look on his face.

"Feelings? For me?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah... I know you've just been through some bad stuff with Malchior the Asshat," he began. Despite everything, Raven smirked. "And I gotta say, Rae... I was jealous, though I would've left you alone if I thought he was okay. Anyway, it's too soon for me to say anything like that but... I dunno, I wanted you to hear it. To know it." She knew. She could feel it now that he was no longer hiding it. She dropped the chicken and, for the second time in a day, threw her arms around the changeling's neck, hugging him close.

"Thank you, Beast Boy. I think I needed to hear it," she said. Beast Boy gently embraced her in return, enjoying the warmth of her, though he knew it couldn't last. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I... I don't know how I feel right now. I think I need to be alone for a while." Beast Boy pulled back, a sad smile on his face. He glanced around the room: he had done plenty of work for Raven. He could leave without guilt. He waved at her as he left and, to his surprise and bliss, she waved back, smiling uncertainly.

"Goodnight, Rae," he said. And was gone. Raven stood for a long moment, staring at the door. Eventually she stooped and picked up the chicken, brushing some of the dust from it. A single tear escaped her eye.

"A home to call my own, three good friends and one who might be more. I must be the luckiest girl in the world."


End file.
